Unexpected Life
by EmerubyArabian
Summary: Bella and Jacob have been best friends since birth, but what happens when one day Bella has to move away... What happens to the two of them when she returns years later? And what problems have arose? Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Heyy Midget and McGoogle here! this is our first story so please tell us what you think!

Disclaimer: We are only going to say this ONCE: We DONT own Twilight... Stephenie Meyer does... we don't feel the need to say this more than once, since it's kinda obvious... enjoy!

**Full Summary: Jacob Black and Bella Swan are neighbors, living in La Push. Since they were born, these two have been destined to be friends. As Bella and Jake got older, everything seemed right: they both had wonderful loving parents, and awesome friends. But what happens when Bella has to move away? At age 17, Bella Swan moves to Forks, Washington (right next to La Push) with her family and gets to go back to school on the Reservation. What happens when two former friends meet up again? Especially when one is the most popular kid at school, and the other is a keep- to- herself- Goth? Can these two repair their friendship? Even when each has a very crucial secret that cannot be told?**

Chapter 1- Premonition Dreams

_"Hey, Jakey! Whatcha doing?" I asked my best friend, Jacob Black. My name is Bella Swan, I'm 7 years old and my mommy and daddy are Rene and Charlie Swan. We live on the Reservation in La Push and Jake, who is also 7, and his daddy, Billy Black are our neighbors. I just walked outside and saw Jake pushing his bicycle up the big hill that is near our house._

_"Bells! Come help me, I'm gonna ride my bike all the way down the Big Hill," which is what we call it, "and all the way home!" I frowned. That sounded dangerous, and I overheard mommy and Billy talking about how 'accident prone'- whatever that is- me and Jakey were, it sounded bad._

_"I don't know Jakey, it sounds really dangerous, and you could get hurt." I said as Jake rolled his eyes at me._

_"Bells, relax, you worry too much, and nothing's gonna happen to me! Now help me get this bike up the Big Hill." I sighed, and helped him, once Jake had his mind set, there was no stopping him. When we got to the top of the hill, I held the bike steady, but my gut was turning. I knew something was going to happen, and soon._

_Jake got on the bike, gave me a thumbs up, and then started pedaling down the hill. He was halfway down the hill when I saw his tire start to sway. In the next second time sped up. Jake's tire got caught on a rock and he went plummeting head first into the grass on the side of the road. I screamed and ran over to him. When I got near enough to see him good, I noticed that he was conscious, but his arm was bent weirdly. He was moaning on the ground, and with that thought I ran up to the little store that was at the top of the Big Hill, and tried to call Billy, but no one was answering. Then I called mommy, she would answer. _

_"Hello?" I sighed in relief._

_"Mommy! I need help, Jakey was trying to ride his bike down the Big Hill and he crashed and his arm is bent weird and he was moaning, in pain, and now I don't know what to do, and I'm scared mommy!" I started sobbing at this. She shushed me and said she would be there in two minutes. I sniffed and hung up. Then decided to go and wait with Jakey. When I got to where he was supposed to be, thought, there was only a smashed. When I looked in the car, I started screaming bloody murder- it was mommy! She looked dead too! I couldn't stop screaming now and I heard voices behind me, but I couldn't look away._

"Bella, Bella, wake up sweetie, it's only a dream, just wake up. Open up your eyes darling." It was daddy, and when I finally opened my eyes, I was in my room again, now 10 years old, and my dad was standing over my bed worriedly. I knew why. That nightmare about Jake, that happened- except for him dying, of course- but I still have that nightmare, the only problem is that when I do have the nightmare, its like a premonition… Like some greater force is telling me what is going to happen, and it always happens at the end of the dream.

"Dad! It was so horrible, this time when I went to Jake, I saw mom, and…" I couldn't go on, I started sobbing uncontrollably. Dad shushed me to an extent, but then I heard the one person- besides mom (dad is not that good with tears) - come into the room that could comfort me (mom always works early in the morning).

"I heard Bells screaming; want me to take over Charlie?" Jake asked and Charlie nodded, grateful. "Sh, Bells, its OK, I'm here. Nothing's gonna hurt you. I wont let anyone hurt you." Jake kept repeating, while hugging me tightly, until I was calm enough to talk.

"It was so bad, Jakey. It was the dream, the one that I have before something bad happens, but when I went outside again, I didn't see you, but a crushed car, and mom was on the inside, and she looked dead! You've never been missing before, and these always come true- what's gonna happen, Jake? I'm scared." I whimpered and Jake held me tighter.

"Don't worry about me, Bella, I'm not going anywhere," he whispered and I knew it was the truth, "and as for your mom, I don't know. Your dreams always come true, and yet… I don't think your mom will leave you and your dad if she can help it, I don't know what else to say, Bells." Jake sighed, and I knew he was right. If he tried to tell me I was going to be wrong, I would argue- I've never been wrong before- but saying that did help me so I squeezed Jake one last time and got up to take a shower for school, which was going to start soon.

"Jake, you might want to get ready for school. We only have 20 minutes." I shouted from the bathroom and heard Jake say 'crap!' and went to get his school stuff. I sighed; today was going to be a long day.

Reading and Reviewing is welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Uh Oh

I ran out the door and grabbed my bike while Jake waited at the end of my driveway.

"By mom! By dad! See you later!" I called to my parents and then proceeded to bike down the driveway, and past Jake. Every day, Jake and I ride our bikes together to school, La Push Elementary, and every day it is a race to see who is faster. I usually win, and today I am absolutely sure that I probably won't. Usually, after I have one of my dreams, my mind is always on it for the rest of the day. Today, though, Jake and I did not race; we just went somewhat faster than slow so we weren't late.

When we got to school, we saw our friends waiting for us. Our friends include Quil Jr, Embry, and the twins Leah and Seth. They are all in our grade, 5th, and then we have Paul, Jared, and Sam, who are all in the grade above us, in 6th. When we got in the school, everyone was looking at me worriedly, like every morning after I had my dreams. They didn't know about my dreams, but they always knew when something was up.

"Hey guys, who won today?" Seth asked us in his usual joking manner. Seth is my next best friend, after Jake, and one time he was sleeping over at Jake's house when I had my nightmare. And Seth being Seth could tell that it happened again and was taking it easy on me, by distracting everyone from me.

"Bells won again, today, Seth, you should know that by now!" Jake said with a laugh and by the time our classes started, I was fully distracted from my dream, and happily going to first class, I was laughing along with Seth and Leah (who are in my first class). My first class was English, and then I had Math and Science, then it was lunchtime. Classes most of the morning was dragging by, and by the time we got to lunch I had forgotten completely about my dream. I had Quil in my science class, so by the time we got to lunch, Embry, Leah, Seth, and Jake were already there. Paul, Jared, and Sam are in La Push Middle School.

Lunch went by quickly and I had three more classes for the day: Gym, Reading, and Social Studies. It was in Social Studies, though, when things got interesting. The teacher, Ms. Maloney was halfway through telling us the project we were going to be working on, when she got a phone call. Then she asked if it could wait for five minutes, and after that she gasped, and said 'right away'. When she hung up, she looked at me and I knew my dream was coming true. And not in the good way.

"Bella, your father is here to pick you up. You may go." Huh. Usually dad would tell me if he was going to pick me up. I just nodded and grabbed my backpack, then left the classroom. When I got to the main office, dad looked like he had been crying.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Where's mom?" I asked and he just told me to get in the car and that my bike was already in the back. "Dad, please! What's going on?" I started crying, his anger and sadness was killing me.

"Your mom was in a car accident today. She's in a coma right now, but she can't get the right medical care she needs here, so we are moving to Phoenix, Arizona." Then I started crying.

"This can't be happening! No it was like my dream!" Then it dawned on me that we were moving, "wait! We can't move! What about all my friends here?" I asked dad.

Suddenly he stopped the car and looked straight at me with hateful eyes.

"YOU! THIS WAS YOUR FAULT! YOU HAD THAT GOD FORSAKEN DREAM AND YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING! YOUR MOTHER COULD STILL BE HERE RIGHT NOW IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU!" He screamed at me and I started crying more. Then dad started the car again and we drove in silence to the airport where we got on the plane and flew away from my life, and towards my worst nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- 6 Years Later

"_YOU! THIS WAS YOUR FAULT! YOU HAD THAT GOD FORSAKEN DREAM AND YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING! YOUR MOTHER COULD STILL BE HERE RIGHT NOW IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU!" He screamed at me and I started crying more. Then dad started the car again and we drove in silence to the airport where we got on the plane and flew away from my life, and towards my worst nightmare._

I bolted up from my bed, in a cold sweat, breathing hard- yet again. It has been seven years since I had to move away from all of my friends in La Push. Seven long hateful years, years of pain and suffering and sadness. When mom got in that car accident, dad made us move to Phoenix, Arizona. In Phoenix, mom went to a new hospital, one that could keep her on life support since she was in her coma. At first the doctors said it was just for her to heal herself, but then when she was all healed, she never woke up.

Since then, dad hasn't been the same. He never really drank before, but now it's like he is always drunk. I go from home in the morning to Phoenix High School and back home. Whenever I am home, I'm usually in a secret room that I found the second year we lived here.

_ I was twelve years old, and Daddy just came home again, smelling of alcohol. He came into my room and started yelling at me once again, that it was my fault mom was in the coma. Then he did something he's never done before. He raised his open palm and smacked me across the face. As soon as the impact fully hit me, I started crying even harder._

_ After he realized what he did, he backed out of the room and I could hear him in the kitchen looking through the cabinets for more alcohol._

_ As I was crying, I went into my closet to hide, and was leaning against the back. As I put my full weight on the wall, It opened and I fell into a narrow passageway._

I figured out that the passageway led to an underground room, which I ended up putting all of my precious belongings in, like pictures of me, mom, and dad when we were a happy family. As the years passed, dad and his abuse on me continued to worsen. I now have many scars all over my body from him and some of his drinking buddies that he brings around to hit me sometimes.

As I bolted up from my bed, I could hear Charlie (I stopped calling him dad when he started hitting me) rummaging around downstairs, and then I decided to take my shower and get ready for school.

After I finished showering i dressed in my usual attire: a dark black hoodie, black jeans, and my tan Timberland boots. Then i put my headphones in my ears and turned my iPod on, Going Under by Evanescence started blasting into my ears. Then I put my black eyeliner on and brushed my hair. After dad started hitting me, I went through a "rebellious stage" as he called it. Really, I just wanted to piss him off. So I dyed my brown hair a deep black, and then I changed my happy, colorful clothes to dark blacks, grays, blues and purples. After I put my eyeliner on, I walked silently downstairs to grab a pop-tart, and then ran out of the house and into my truck. The one good thing about my father, he actually got me a form of transportation. Sure, it was old and rusty, but it still worked like a charm.

After my 10 minute drive to the school, i grabbed my backpack out of the bed of the truck, put my headphones in, and blasted more music. When I got out of the truck, I was met by an energetic pixie, and a blond beauty, both with their boyfriends, and of course, Edward. The pixie then attacked me.

"Bella! We are going shopping after school!" I groaned, knowing that there was no way to fight her off. One other thing I forgot to mention: Alice and the rest of the Cullen's are vampires. I figured it out around the time that they first arrived, three years ago, while they figured out that Charlie abused me. Their family included: Alice, her husband Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and her husband Emmett. Along with them are their 'parents' Carlisle and Esme. They are all one big family, and they have helped me through a lot with Charlie.

When the Cullen's first moved to Phoenix, I avoided them at all costs, and while Charlie's beatings became more consistent, so did Alice's attempts at becoming my friend and figuring out what was going on with my life. Every time she would come up to me I would glare at her and then walk away, but she always followed me and asked me what I was keeping a secret. I would tell her every time that I have a second life, where I'm a famous rock star and I wear a blonde wig. She would laugh every time, which I personally don't get because I was being completely serious.

Anyway, one day after school I came home and saw Charlie's car in the driveway and knew I was in for something bad. So I slowly made my way into the house and hoped to whatever God that was out there that I could somehow sneak up to my room. That would at least give me an hour before he would actually realize that I came home and started on me. Unfortunately, luck is not on my side and he knew I was home before I even opened the door. He was waiting for me in the main hallway of our house.

_ I walked in the door of our house as quietly as I could, prepared to make a run for my room. No such luck, though, because Charlie was waiting for me in the main hallway. As soon as he saw me, he stumbled forward. Great, he's drunk- again. No surprise there. I sighed and prepared myself for what was to come._

_ "Isabella come give your daddy a hug!"He demaned, opening his arms for me. I scoffed._

_ "Charlie, you're drunk, if you think that I'm going to hug you whith you smelling like alcohol and other crap- then you're seriously more stupid then I thought." Yes, I was pushing it- but I figured that he's already going to do what he wants so I'm not going to roll over like some animal. As soon as I told him that his drunken smile turned into a glare and he brought his hand back to slap me. I covered the spot that he slapped me with my own hand and glared at him._

_ "You little brat! How dare you speak like that to your own father!" He backhanded me again and that was when I tried to push past him so I could get to my secret room._

_ "Where do you think you're going, missy? Don't think you can get away that quick." He grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground where he kicked me a couple times. I curled in a ball to protect myself as best as I could._

_ After about a half hour of Charlie kicking and hitting me I was finally about to black out when he suddenly stepped on my leg. And broke it. I let out a bloodcurling scream and then the door opened and someone came in. I heard the door open and looked up while I was still screaming and saw it was a bronze- haired angel._

Of course, it wasn't really an angel. It was actually Edward Cullen. Apparently he was running by my house and heard me screaming and smelled my blood that Charlie spilt and so he ran into the house and somehow startled Charlie and in his drunken state he passed out. So then Edward picked me up and ran me all the way to his house where the Father of the Cullen's, Carlisle, fixed me up and then explained that they were vampires. I also explained to them that Charlie has been beating me since we moved from Phoenix.

Since then, the Cullen's have been my escape. Almost everyday they would come up with some excuse to take me places and get me out of my house after school. And everyday, I would go with them and stay as late as I could, until one of them snuck me into my bedroom window and then I would go into my secret room and stay there until school the next morning. Even on weekends, I would stay at the Cullen household.

Sometimes, though, there are those days when Charlie will be sober enough to be civil towards me. Those are few and fair in between, but it is sometimes nice when I manage to come home from school and he has actually showered and smells like soap, instead of beer. On those days he would say hi to me and ask how school is going. He would smile at me like nothing has happened these past years. Like Mom isnt still in a coma and he isn't a complete drunk who beats his daughter. These days always end up the worst, though. Because I will be sitting in my room doing homework or something, and then suddenly he will barge in and scream at me and hit me. These are the days that he sobers up to visit Mom, and then drinks again as soon as he gets back.

At school I walk with the Cullens to our first class, which is English. While our teacher is talking about the novel Wuthering Heights, that I have already read about a million times, Edward- who sits next to me- starts to talk to me.

"Bella, how was this morning? Did Charlie-" I cut him off, knowing what he was going to say. Every single morning that I bring myself to school I get asked.

"Charlie was still out cold when I left. He probably woke up about twenty minutes later, he's going to see mom today." I all but whispered. Edward nodded simpathetically.

"I guess that's why Alice was thinking about all the places she can take you tonight. And about you sleeping over." He smirked as I groaned. Hanging out with Alice always begins, and ends, in shopping. Which I hate. But it will get me away from my father for the night so I will suck it up and be nice to her.

"Edward, is Carlisle working at the hospital tonight?" He nodded. "Can you ask him to call me and tell me when Charlie leaves after visiting mom?" He nods and we go back to paying attention to the teacher for the rest of class.

**Heyy Midget Here. So I know that it has been a really really really long time since we last updated... But McGoogle and I haven't hung out in a while and life kind of got in the way. But the other night I was looking at the stories on my computer and remembered about this one, so here is the longest chappie so far, as an apology. I promise that we will get the next chapter up quicker, because I am doing that with all of my stories... :)**


End file.
